super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Link
Young Link was a competitior in the first season of the Survival Games, he placed 2nd and was played by Leaisaxel . Biography Young Link was a small Hyrilian from Kokiri Village, who fought the Gerudo King Ganondorf and the Demonic Mask Majora. After his death he became the Hero's Shade. Pre-Survival Games Recordered in the Before Desiny topic, this is a transcript of the event immediatly prior to the games. "Hey! Who are you?" A Kokiri boy with red hair shouted at the figures who have suddenly arrived at the forest. The one in front was hooded, with what appears to be cyborg features. A man with spiky black hair and an orange jumpsuit was next to the Cyborg. The man had some sort of grey weapon on his belt. "Well?!" The boy shouted. The boy picked up a rock and threw it at the Cyborg. Suddenly, the Cyborg caught the rock and threw it back. Threw was an understatement, as the rock went too fast for the human eyes to perceive. The rock went through the boys throat and landed 5 feet behind him. The boy's eyes went inside his head and he fell. Chaos exploded in the forest. Kokiri children were running everywhere. A Kokiri girl with green hair and a green dress were trying to calm everyone. Suddenly, a loud, metallic voice boomed across the area. "We are looking for one of your people. His name is Link. Step forward, or everyone will die." A blonde boy with a green tunic, a green hat, and a sword ran in from the shadows. The boy leaped at the Cyborg and slashes with his sword. The Cyborg grabbed the sword as it slashed down at him and threw it 10 feet to the side into the water. "Hi." "W-who the heck are you?!" The Kokiri girl from earlier shouted something, and then a green ball of energy shot out from the distance. It hit the ground near the Cyborg, blowing him and the man away. The girl ran up to the boy. "Link! Are you okay?" "Yeah. Who are these guys, Saria?" Saria looked at the Cyborg and the Man, now getting up. "I don't know, but they ar--" Saria couldn't respond, because a bullet hole had formed in her forehead. "SARIA!!!!" Link screamed as he turned to the two figures. The cyborg was suddenly directly in front of Link, and picked him up by his throat. "You are coming with us." Link couldn't breathe any longer, and passed out. Survival Games 1 Young Link first joined Mega Man's alliance, but notable actions didn't really start until Day 3. On Day 3, he and Sonic sent evil bunnies after Professor Layton, who quickly killed them all, then attacked Layton himself. A brief fight ensued, then Kirbamus interrupted with an explosion, sending the two to the ground as Link did the horrible thing by shooting Layton's hat off. They were then attacked by the alloys, and as Layton randomly decides his time has come, gives Link his weapons and takes off his bracelet, dying. Afterwards, Kirbamus drops a crate of apples down, forcing him to play a game in which he must eat all but one apple, which is actually a bomb. Link successfully eats all but the bomb apple and gets the Deku Shield as a reward when Kirbamus blows the the bomb apple up point blank, nearly killing him. He is saved by Sonic, and swears that he will win and kill Kirbamus because apparently he got his real memory back or something. Kirbamus then kills Sonic in front of him after the hedgehog attempts to go Hyper to demonstrate what will happen if he defies his will. Link then gets the alliance together to rest after looting Sonic. The next day, Link destroys all weapons given to Ganondorf before Nino summons the Killer Fish Riding Beds, killing Ganondorf and later Lucas. He attempts to attack Nino, but she flees, leaving him to shelter for Day 5. The next day, he overhears Nino crying because of all the death, then finds her and attacks, cueing the final battle to begin. SG3 Though he had died, Young Link returned in SG3 in the form of Hero's Shade . Death During the Nino fight, Young Link moved his arm into a flame wall causing his hand and bracelet to burn up. Due to his bracelet being destroyed he died. Impact Stated by Kirbamus to be one of the, if not the, most popular Tributes . Category:Tributes Category:Season 1